


Fireworks

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romcoms are sometimes at least a little right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "first kiss" from nana

They stand facing each other a lot, and they often talk a lot when they're facing each other. But this is one time where John looks at him, barely says, "can I?" and it just clicks with Dave.

He's nodding, quick and anxious, before he even realizes it, and it's just as abrupt that John kisses him. He tries to kiss back quickly, because this may feel like it's lasting forever but he can't leave John hanging. Dave expects something to fire off within him, something bright, burning and magical, but it's just John softly kissing him with overly puckered lips. 

Then it's John cursing because his underlip got caught on his braces, probably snagged on an already open wound, and that's about when the sparklers go off in Dave's chest. He watches John's fingers tug his lip off the metal in his goddamn mouth, and maybe his emotions are just late on getting with the romantic "first kiss" program but this is somehow one of the most emotional things John's made him feel and he's just trying to unhook himself.

"Yeesh, sorry about that," John grumbles as he's making a weird face from trying to make his upper lip hover over his braces, "was that, uh, cool?"

Dave wants to gulp but he's sort of frozen. "Uh--yeah of course it was, dude. I wouldn't have nodded," he says, hoping his voice didn't actually sound as choked as he thinks it did.

John nods and pushes his lips together for a moment. "So uh...that happened."

Dave squints at him, though he knows John can't see his eyes too clearly with the shades in the way. "Yeah."

He's worried that John regrets it or that he fucked up somehow. Maybe he was too quick to kiss him back, maybe he tried too hard to lock lips, or maybe he even somehow shoved John's lip to get real friendly with his braces. He's thinking of something to say, half considering tell him he felt the fireworks romcoms tell Karkat are very real, but John's laughing and he sort of forgets what words are.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy it did," John says between deep giggles that don't match the nerd-with-braces look he has going, "I've been wanting to for a long time."

Dave doesn't want to know if he's blushing, because he's sure he is. John's still grinning and laughing, and Dave's still trying to decide how to phrase his words after all that. He grabs John's hand instead, and the words can wait until John is done giggling out his happiness.


End file.
